bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nnoitra Gilga
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 11 listopada''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 215 cm | waga = 93 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = 5. Espada 8. Espada | poprzedni zespół = Espada | poprzedni partner = Tesra Lindocruz | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | krewni = Brak | resurrección = Santa Teresa | debiut w mandze = Tom 26, Rozdział 229 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 138 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 | japoński głos = Nobutoshi Canna | angielski głos = Michael Sinterniklaas }} był Arrancarem oraz Quinto (5.) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Fragment maski i dziura Hollowa Nnoitry Nnoitra był najwyższym z Espady (poza Yammym Llargo, którego wzrost jest zależny od okoliczności), tak wysoki, że nawet Chad wydaje się być w porównaniu do niego karłem. Ten fakt podkreśla jego bardzo cienkie i chude ciało. Na twarzy często widnieje szyderczy uśmiech, przez co często pokazuje swoje równe, białe zęby (podobne do tych Shinjiego Hirako). Jego czarne włosy sięgają do ramion i zakrywają lewą stronę twarzy, w tym białą opaskę na oko. Pod opaską znajduje się pozostałość maski Hollowa – zestaw szczęk – oraz dziura Hollowa. Tatuaż informujący o jego randze w Espadzie znajduje się na języku. Ubiór Nnoitry składa się ze zmodyfikowanego płaszcza Arrancara z kapturem w kształcie łyżki i odsłoniętą klatką piersiową. Nosi standardową hakamę, ale z zakrzywionymi końcówkami spodni i butów. Kiedy był 8. Espadą, miał krótsze i nieco potargane włosy. Nie miał kaptura w kształcie łyżki, za to nosił kurtkę z zadartym kołnierzem. Osobowość Nnoitra jest bardzo nieuprzejmy i rozpustny, akcentowany przez swoje wężowe oczy i wypaczoną postawę w stosunku do Orihime, odnosząc się do niej niegrzecznie "zwierzątko-sama". Posunął się nawet do tego by zapytać Ulquiorrę czy dobrze ją "zdyscyplinował". Jest prawdopodobnie postacią, która używa najwięcej wulgaryzmów w całej serii, nawet więcej niż Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Jest zwolennikiem męskiego szowinizmu i otwarcie znieważa (oraz atakował) byłą 3. Espadę, choć nie wiadomo czy tak samo traktuje Tier Harribel. Jego nadrzędnym celem jest udowodnienie sobie, że jest absolutnie najsilniejszy z Espady, nie chcąc tracić czasu zabijając tych "słabszych". Jednak nie ma żadnych skrupułów by zaatakować silniejszych przeciwników, którzy są już ranni, tak jak w przypadku Ichigo czy Grimmjowa. Nienawidzi również gdy ktoś patrzy na niego jak na słabego, dlatego odrzuca wszelką pomoc w czasie walki, kiedy to uderzył swojego Fracción, Tesrę gdy ten biegł mu na pomoc (i tym samym uwolnił Orihime Inoue) po ataku Cero Doble Nel. Posiada jednak odrobinę troski o swojego podwładnego, kiedy ostrzega go by nie stawał do walki z Kenpachim wyczuwając jego Reiatsu za pomocą Pesquisy. Jedną z najbardziej widocznych cech Nnoitry jest niezaspokojona żądza krwi i głód walki, który przekracza nawet Grimmjowa i dorównuje tylko życiowej filozofii Kenpachiego, że żyje się tylko po by walczyć. Nnoitra chciał umrzeć stojąc na własnych nogach i topiąc się we własnej krwi. Ponieważ walka jest jego sposobem życia, cały czas stara się być silniejszy i, jak później wyjawił, jest dłużnikiem Aizena, że ten pozwolił mu przekroczyć naturalne limity walki. Aby zaspokoić swoje pragnienie walki, przeciwstawia się nawet rozkazowi Aizena by cierpliwie czekać podczas infiltracji Las Noches przez Ichigo i jego przyjaciół podczas próby odzyskania Orihime Inoue. W późniejszych momentach walki z Kenpachim, Nnoitra zaczyna wykazywać oznaki słabości i rozpaczy oraz staje się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany niemożliwością pokonania potężnego kapitana. Wynika to z kompleksu niższości, który opracował zawczasu bycia 8. Espadą, ze względu jego pozornej niemożliwości pokonania swoich przeciwników. Kiedy jego przeciwnicy odmawiają zabicia go podczas walki, szczególnie Kenpachi i Nelliel, Nnoitra odbiera to jako obrazę dla jego dumy, ponieważ uważa, że nie traktują go jako równego lub lepszego. To pokazuje, że jest honorowy i chce być traktowany jak inni przeciwnicy. Ku ironii, traktował każdego ze swoich przeciwników w ten sam sposób, niesprawiedliwie i haniebnie. Nie waha się również używać różnych sposobów, nawet nieuczciwych, w celu udowodnienia swojej wyższości na polu bitwy. Historia thumb|left|190px|Nnoitra jako 8. Espada Kilka lat wcześniej Nnoitra posiadał rangę 8. Espady. Po wybiciu całej kolonii Hollowów, Nel zapytała go dlaczego to zrobił, skoro rozkazy nic o tym nie mówiły. Nnoitra stwierdza, że nikt im nie zakazał ich zabić. Nelliel przypomina mu, że Aizen rozkazał im odnaleźć Vasto Lorde i Sōsuke jest przeciwny masowym mordowaniom. On odpowiada, że nie wszyscy popierają Aizena, a każdy z nich był rebeliantem, więc zabijał ich na cześć Aizena. Stwierdza również, że nikt kto zginął z jego ręki nie miał prawa być Vasto Lorde, więc doskonale wypełnił polecenie. Zwraca się do Nel, że zabicie stu czy dwustu marnych Hollowów nie powinno doprowadzać jej do takiego stanu. Nelliel sugeruje, że powinien pomyśleć zanim coś powie, ponieważ kiedyś oni także byli Holllowami. Nnoitora mówi Nel, że jeśli wkurza ją jego zachowanie, to niech zaatakuje. 3. Espada odpowiada, że to nie do pomyślenia, że nawet po awansowaniu na Espadę, Nnoitra wciąż jest taki dziedzinny. Zareagował na te słowa i spróbował ją zaatakować, jednak ta łatwo go powaliła. Po odzyskaniu przytomności pyta Nelliel dlaczego go uratowała. Dziewczyna odpowiada, że nie ocaliła go, a nie mogą pozwolić sobie na straty w Espadzie i tylko położyła kres jego rzezi. Gilga mówi, że Nelliel strasznie go wkurza i pyta dlaczego za nim poszła, na co tamta odpowiada, że Nnoitra jest słabszy od niej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 312, strony 12-15 Jakiś czas później Nnoitra nadal zabija zarówno Arrancarów jak i Hollowów. Pewnego razu wyzywa Nelliel na pojedynek, jednak ta nie chce z nim walczyć i mówi, że nie rozumie jego zachowania. Nnoitora wyjaśnia, że ma swój cel, którym jest walka. Nelliel twierdzi, że nadal nic nie rozumie i pyta dlaczego posuwa się aż tak daleko tylko dla walki. 8. Espada odpowiada, że zamierza zginąć w ogniu walki, dlatego staje się silniejszy, bo wtedy będzie mógł brać udział w większej ilości walk, a to sprawi, że stanie się szczęśliwszy. Stwierdza, że od samego początku nie było sensu ich egzystencji i obecność Aizena nie sprawia różnicy, ale może być mu wdzięczny za moc którą mu dał, ponieważ dzięki temu może poczuć smak walki z silniejszymi przeciwnikami. Postanawia być silniejszy od wszystkich i zmiażdżyć ich obojętnie jakim sposobem oraz pragnie by przed upadkiem po śmiertelnym ciosie byłby już martwy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 313, strony 1-6 Swego czasu często wyzywał ówczesną 3. Espadę Nelliel do walki, lecz za każdym razem przegrywał. Podczas jednego z pojedynków Nelliel postanawia iść na lunch twierdząc, że walka skończona. Nnoitra zatrzymuje ją i mówi, że to miała być ich ostatnia walka i żeby z nim wreszcie skończyła. Nelliel odmawia i zwraca mu uwagę aby nie traktował jej jak równej sobie, po czym wyjaśnia, że kiedy stali się Arrancarami, odzyskali swoją świadomość, a istoty świadome potrzebują prawdziwego powodu by z kimś walczyć, czego Nnoitra nie posiada. Mężczyzna krzyczy, że posiada powód, to, że Nel strasznie go irytuje. 3. Espada odpowiada, że to nie powód, a instynkt, a on jest zwykłą bestią, dlatego nie uznaje go za wojownika i nie zamierza obarczać się odebraniem życia komuś, kto nie jest wojownikiem. Przychodzi do niego Tesra i oferuje pomocną dłoń, ale Nnoitra atakuje go i mówi aby nie zwracał się do niego jako do równego tylko dlatego, że nie może pokonać Nelliel. Tesra pyta czemu akurat ona, przecież jest tylu innych. Nnoitra odpowiada, że denerwuje go, że taka kobieta może być w walce lepsza od mężczyzn.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 294, strony 5-9 thumb|right|190px|Wymiana słów Nnoitry i [[Nelliel]] Jakiś czas później Nnoitra nawiązuje współpracę z Szayelem Aporro Granzem (który wtedy nie był Espadą) i planują atak na Nelliel w celu przetestowania nowego urządzenia Szayela.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 194 Kiedy Nelliel szuka swoich Fracción, kiedy pojawia się Nnoitra i pyta czy czegoś szuka. Kobieta odpowiada, że to nie jego sprawa i mówi, że noszenie odsłoniętej broni może być uważane za groźbę, więc lepiej aby ją schował. Po chwili zauważa wybuch, który przyciąga jej uwagę. Z dymu wychodzą ciężko ranni Pesche i Dondochakka. Nel staje się wściekła i pyta Nnoitrę czy siłą oderwał im maski.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 294, strony 12-15 Wdają się w walkę. Z powodu urządzenia Szayela, Nelliel widzi fałszywy obraz Nnoitry, dzięki temu ten atakuje ją od tyłu, uderzając w głowę i niszcząc lewą część maski z przodu. Na czole zostaje jej blizna, a sama traci przytomność.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 194, ma to miejsce jedynie w anime Nnoitra stwierdza, że Nelliel uważałaby to za atak bestii, ale nie interesuje go to. Szayelaporro pyta czy może coś jeszcze zrobić, a Nnoitra próbuje go zbyć. Szayelaporro twierdzi, że razem pracowali w osiągnięciu tego celu, więc chce się nacieszyć oglądaniem finału. Nnoitra stwierdza w myślach, że różnica pomiędzy Nelliel a nim nie tkwi w sile, ale w doświadczeniu i zanim znowu przybędzie do Las Noches, przewyższy ją. Następnie wyrzuca ją i jej Fracción na pustynię Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 294, strony 17-19 Nnoitra mówi Szayelowi aby już poszli, a ten upomina go by nie wydawał mu rozkazów. Gilga przypomina mu, że nie jest nawet Espadą, ale Szayelaporro stwierdza, że bez tego urządzenia nigdy by nie pokonał Nelliel. Nnoitra spojrzał na pustynię i zauważył, że Nelliel przemieniła się w małe dziecko. Szayelaporro stwierdza, że pierwszy raz widzi to interesujące zjawisko, że duchowe ciało skurczyło się pod wpływem uciekającego Reiatsu. Nnoitra przerywa mu rozmyślanie krzycząc do Nelliel, że jest żałosna i w tym wypadku nigdy więcej nie skrzyżują mieczy, co go trochę rozczarowywuje.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 295, strony 1-3 Fabuła Arrancar Jest krótko widziany, gdy Aizen tworzy przy pomocy Hōgyoku kolejnego Arrancara - Wonderweissa Margelę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 229, strony 12-13 Hueco Mundo Nnoitra jest obecny na spotkaniu Aizena dotyczących wtargnięcia Ichigo Kurosakiego, Uryū Ishidy i Yasutory Sado w celu uratowania Orihime Inoue.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 244, strony 15-19 Po ostrzeżeniu Aizena, że trzeba na nich uważać, Nnoitra stwierdza, że wszyscy wyglądają bardzo słabo. Tier Harribel przypomina, że Aizen powiedział aby ich nie lekceważyć. Gilga odpowiada, że nie o to mu chodziło i pyta czy ma jakieś problem lub się boi. Harribel odpowiada jedynie zimnym spojrzeniem. Konfrontację przerywa Grimmjow, który planuje wyjść i postanawia samemu się rozprawić z intruzami. Nnoitra wraz z resztą Espady siedzi cicho, gdy Aizen używa na Grimmjowie mocy duchowej aby utrzymać podwładnego w ryzach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 245, strony 4-12 Później, Nnoitra pyta Ulquiorry jak idzie ze Orihime. Mówi, że wie o tym, że Aizen kazał mu zaopiekować się tym dziewczyną i stwierdza, że to banalne zadanie. Następnie pyta Ulquiorrę jak bardzo nauczył ją "pokory". Cifer odpowiada aby Nnoitra o nic się nie obawiał, bo Orihime jeszcze zanim wkroczyła do Hueco Mundo, już była kontrolowana przez Aizena. Nnoitra wzdycha i pyta czy to kolejna ofiara Kyōka Suigetsu. Ulquiorra zapewnia, że taka sytuacja nie miała miejsca i wyjaśnia, że kiedy pierwszy raz zaproponował jej przyjście tutaj, zamknął ją w klatce psychologicznej. Postawił jej warunek, że jeśli się podda to życiu jej przyjaciół nic już nie będzie zagrażać i może pożegnać się tylko z jedną osobą. Cifer kontynuuje, że dzięki temu czuła, że nadal działa z własnej woli. Dodaje, że pożegnanie się to niepodważalny dowód, że działała z własnej woli wobec jej przyjaciół. Stwierdza, że ostatni krok nie odniósł sukcesu, ponieważ Soul Society odsunęło się od tej sprawy. Nnoitra przyznaje, że to dobrze obmyślony plan i tego można było się spodziewać po Aizenie. Ulquiorra odpowiada, że dla Sōsuke to tylko dziecinne igraszki i jeśli wszystko wypali to dobrze, a jeśli nie pozostaje fakt, że Orihime nie ma wystarczająco siły by stąd uciec.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 249, strony 5-12 thumb|right|190px|[[Tesra ochrania Nnoitrę]] Po walce Yasutory Sado i Gantenbainne'a Mosquedy, Nnoitra zjawia się na miejscu. Mimo ostrzeżeń Gantenbainne'a, Sado atakuje Nnoitrę. Uderza go w brzuch, ale Espada jest niewzruszony tym atakiem i pyta czy to cała jego siła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 261, strony 22-25 Nnoitra zadaje Chadowi kilka cięć i nazywa go słabeuszem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 262, strony 1-2 Następnie Nnoitra siada i odpoczywa. Przerywa mu Tesra, który pyta czy nie zamierza wykończyć tego chłopaka. Gilga odpowiada, że to oczywiste, że nie, ponieważ nikt po zabiciu tysiąca słabszych nie zostałbym uznany za silnego. Wstaje i mówi do Tesry by poszedł za nim, ponieważ wyczuł całkiem potężnego przeciwnika, którego chce zmiażdżyć. Sado podnosi się i mówi aby się nie ruszali. Przymierza się do ataku, ale Tesra staje w obronie Nnoitry i blokuje atak swoim Zanpakutō. Po upadku Chada, Nnoitora przystawia swojemu Fracción miecz do gardła i pyta kto kazał mu się mieszać. Tesra przeprasza, a Nnoitra krzyczy, że nie ma świecie żadnej osoby, która była by w stanie uszkodzić jego ciało, ponieważ jest najsilniejszym z Espady.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 263, strony 3-10 thumb|left|190px|Nnoitra atakuje rannego [[Grimmjowa]] Nnoitra później ogląda walkę Ichigo z Grimmjowem i czeka dopóki nie skończą. Po przegranej 6. Espady, Nnoitra ujawnia się i atakuje ledwo żywego Grimmjowa. Ichigo pyta go kim jest, ale Gilga nie zamierza udzielić odpowiedzi. Widząc, że Grimmjow jeszcze żyje, postanawia go wykończyć, jednak Kurosaki blokuje atak i pyta dlaczego atakuje kogoś, kto nawet nie może się ruszać. Nnoitra zwraca się do Grimmjowa, że nie może wznieść tego wzroku. Pyta Ichigo jak się nazywa i rozpoczyna walkę. Gdy Orihime biegnie w ich stronę, Nnoitra daje znak Tesrze aby ją zatrzymał. Ichigo mówi by zostawili Inoue, a Gilga pokazuje swój tatuaż z numerem 5 i wyjaśnia, że jest silniejszy od Grimmjowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 287, strony 1-14 Ichigo średnio sobie radzi, jednak zostaje trafiony i upada. Orihime krzyczy by nie traktował go tak, ponieważ jest ranny. Nnoitra odpowiada, że właśnie dlatego z nim walczy, ponieważ to bitwa i to jasne, że nie będzie uczciwa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 288, strony 16-19 thumb|right|190px|Nnoitra rozrywa rękę [[Ichigo, co sprawia, że Nel przybiera swoją prawdziwą formę]] Kiedy Ichigo atakuje, Nnoitra chwyta jego miecz i demonstruję siłę swojego Hierro. Po rzuceniu Kurosakim, Nnoitra dostrzega Nel. Ichigo pyta go czy ją zna, co skłania go do wyjaśnienia, że ta dziewczynka to Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, była tercera Espada.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 289, strony 12-20 Nel próbuje temu zaprzeczyć. Nnoitra atakuje ją, jednak z pomocą przybywa Ichigo. Nnoitra wyjaśnia, że zniszczył maskę Nel, po czym podnosi i wyrzuca ją w powietrze. Kurosaki próbuje zaatakować, ale zostaje kopnięty. Gilga próbuje rozszarpać rękę rannemu Ichigo, jednak niespodziewanie Nel przybiera dorosłą postać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 290 thumb|left|190px|Nnoitra kontra [[Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck]] Nnoitra stwierdza, że Nel powróciła do swojej formy, po czym ta używa Sonído i przenosi Ichigo na bezpieczną odległość. Nelliel rusza do ataku i tnie Nnoitrę w klatkę piersiową, zanim ten nawet zdążył zareagować. Gilga decyduje się zaatakować Cero, jednak Nelliel zatrzymuje, a następnie je wchłania, po czym wypuszcza połączone Cero Nnoitry ze swoim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 291 Tesra biegnie na pomoc Nnoitrze, jednak ten odrzuca go i krzyczy kto mu pozwolił puścić Orihime. Gilga tłumaczy Nelliel, że przeżył ten atak, ponieważ moc teraźniejszej Espady jest znacznie większa od tej sprzed kilku lat.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 292, strony 1-8 Kontynuują walkę oboje nacierając na siebie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 293, strony 18-20 Nnoitra pyta Nelliel jakie to uczucie zostać pobitą przez mężczyznę, którego kiedyś nazywała bestią.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 294, strony 10-11 Kobieta postanawia uwolnić swój Zanpakutō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 295, strony 16-17 Nnoitra próbuje ją utrzymać, ale jest zmuszony do wycofania się poprzez narastające Reiatsu Nel. Była Espada używa Lanzador Verde.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 296, strony 1-9 Jednak powraca do swojej dziecięcej postaci, a Nnoitra znęca się nad Ichigo, mówiąc, że stracili ostatnią nadzieję. Zwraca się do Tesry, że może zrobić z Kurosakim co tylko zechce. Podwładny uwalnia Zanpakutō i zamierza go wykończyć. Nnoitra zmusza Orihime do patrzenia jak Ichigo zostaje brutalnie potraktowany.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 297, strony 1-7 thumb|right|190px|Wciąż żywy Nnoitra po pchnięciu mieczem w głowę Kenpachi Zaraki przybywa na pomoc Ichigo i blokuje cios Tesry. Po zakończeniu z nim, rusza w kierunku Nnoitry.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 298, strony 1-13 Po rozpoczęciu walki, Kenpachi komentuje, że w końcu trafił na kogoś kto nie uderza jak półmartwy. Nnoitra pyta o jego imię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 298, strony 21-22 Gilga z łatwością rani przeciwnika i chwali się, że dzięki swojemu Hierro, Zaraki nie jest w stanie mu nic zrobić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 306, strony 17-19 Obaj walczą z wielką zaciekłością. Kenpachi próbuje przytłoczyć Nnoitrę do ziemi, ale ten unika ataku. Zaraki stwierdza, że skoro zrobił unik, musiał stwierdzić, że ten atak był niebezpieczny, więc jednak musi mieć jakieś słabe punkty. Nnoitra wzbija się go góry i mówi, że robi uniki dzięki swoim instynktom i nie ma na ciele takiego miejsca, które mógłby przeciąć. Gdy Gilga atakuje, Zaraki opowiada, że spotkał w Soul Society wiele osób, ale żaden z nich nie był odporny na zranienie oka czy języka. W tym czasie trafia w jego opaskę na oku, ale miecz przelatuje na wylot. Nnoitra pyta ile razy ma powtarzać, że nie da się go zranić, po czym przecina Zarakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 307, strony 9-20 thumb|left|190px|[[Kenpachi Zaraki|Kenpachiemu ostatecznie udaje się zranić Nnoitrę]] Nnoitra za pomocą Zanpakutō Zarakiego odsłania opaskę, pokazując swoją dziurę Hollowa i pozostałość maski. Kiedy Kenpachi zaczyna się śmiać, rozwścieczony Espada próbuje go kopnąć, ale Shinigami chwyta go za kostkę i przeprasza za śmiech. Wyjaśnia, że jest szczęśliwy, ponieważ nie byłoby zabawy gdyby mógł go łatwo zabić. Naciera na niego krzycząc, że teraz może cieszyć się rozpłataniem go, a Nnoitra odpowiada, że nie będzie mógł go zranić. Obaj nacierają na siebie, a Kenpachiemu w końcu udaje się ciąć Nnoitrę w przedramię. W miarę walki, Zarakiemu udaje się również przeciąć ostrze Espady. Stwierdza, że w końcu dostosował się do jego twardości. Zaraki rani Nnoitrę na klatce piersiowej, na co ten odpowiada Cero. Jednak na niewiele się zdaje, ponieważ kapitan odpycha je gołą ręką, co całkowicie rozwściecza Nnoitrę. W akcie desperacji atakuje Kenpachiego i zrywa mu opaskę z oka, po czym zostaje cięty wpół.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 308 Zaraki narzeka, że Nnoitra zdjął mu opaskę i wyjaśnia, że działa ona jak pieczęć, która blokuje Reiatsu, dzięki czemu może cieszyć się walką jeszcze dłużej. Gilga wścieka się i mówi, że nigdy nie zginie w taki sposób, po czym przechodzi do Resurrección. Kenpachi odpowiada na to śmiechem i chwali go za ładne Reiatsu, stwierdzając, że minęło sporo czasu odkąd samo Reiatsu ostrzyło jego miecz. Nnoitra daje zachęta do walki, na którą Kenpachi oczywiście przystaje, lecz szybko zostaje poważnie ranny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 309 [[Plik:O202 Zaraki wyprowadza cięcie oburącz.png|thumb|right|190px|Kenpachi używa Ryōdan by zabić Nnoitrę]] Widząc, że Zaraki nie może się nawet ruszyć, Nnoitra postanawia zająć się "niedobitkami". Rusza w stronę Yachiru, a ta wskazuje palcem do przodu i mówi, że powinien się obejrzeć. Po chwili Kenpachi ucina jedną z rąk Nnoitrzy i wyjaśnia, że tak postanowił go pokonać. Gilga po chwili ją regeneruje i po chwili znów atakuje. Kiedy siłują się na miecze, Nnoitra przebija go kolejną ręką i wyjaśnia, że ma ich 3 pary.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 310 Kenpachi wybucha szaleńczym śmiechem i krzyczy, że tego właśnie potrzebował. Mimo śmiertelnym ran, Zaraki naciera z coraz większą siłą i stwierdza, że naprawdę mógł skończyć jako martwy. Mówi, że nie ma nastroju na umieranie i będzie zmuszony użyć kendō, którego kazał mu się nauczyć Yamamoto. Zaraki chwyta swój miecz obiema rękoma i używa na Nnoitrze Ryōdan.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 311 thumb|left|190px|Nnoitra umiera śmiercią, którą zawsze pragnął Zakrwawiony Nnoitra upada na ziemię. Kenpachi dziwi się, że wciąż żyje, po czym odchodzi. Espada zatrzymuje go twierdząc, że jeszcze nie skończyli. Nnoitra wstaje i pyta Zarakiego czy boi się go, po czym znów atakuje. Kenpachi ponownie staje do walki i szybko go pokonuje, przy okazji zadając mu kilka poważnych ran.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 312 Po zakończonej walce, Kenpachi stoi zwycięsko nad zwłokami Nnoitry i dziękuje mu za dobrą walkę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 313, strony 8-9 Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Nnoitra mistrzowsko opanował władanie swoim unikatowym Zanpakutō. Wykorzystuje swoje umiejętności aby stać się czymś w rodzaju dzikiej bestii, ponieważ brak prawdziwego prawa w Hueco Mundo dał mu mnóstwo okazji do walk z Hollowami i Arrancarami. Bez wysiłku dzierży swój ogromy Zanpakutō i wykorzystuje jego unikatowy kształt aby zmaksymalizować swoje ataki. Może także korzystać z niego jako broń dystansowana. Nnoitra jest powszechnie postrzegany jako używający brutalnej siły aby przełamać obronę wroga.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 287, strona 10Manga Bleach; Rozdział 307, strony 10-16Manga Bleach; Rozdział 309, strony 17-18Manga Bleach; Rozdział 311, strony 7-14 Wzmocnione Hierro: Nnoitra posiada samozwańczy tytuł najsilniejszego Hierro w Espadzie (teraźniejszej i wcześniejszej), pozwalając mu wytrzymać niemal każdy atak bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 289, strony 6Manga Bleach; Rozdział 290, strony 11Manga Bleach; Rozdział 306, strony 17 Po metodzie prób i błędów, Kenpachi Zaraki znalazł sposób aby przebić się przez Hierro Nnoitry poprzez wyostrzanie swojego Reiatsu. To pokazało, że kiedy użytkownik ma silne Hierro, przeciwnik musi zrobić wszystko aby "dostosować" do niego gęstość swojego Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 308, strony 13-14 |indise radāru|po hiszpańsku "Radar Oceny", a japońsku "Sposób Wyszukiwania"}}: Nnoitra jest w stanie wykorzystać zaawansowaną wersję Pesquisy. Choć w normalnych okolicznościach trzeba przejść w stan medytacyjny i działać jak sonar, Nnoitra musi jedynie włożyć palec w ziemię. Jego Pesquisa jest nawet w stanie oszacować ilość Reiatsu przeciwnika. Używa tej techniki do identyfikacji silniejszych przeciwników.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 298, strona 5 thumb|right|190px|Nnoitra wystrzeliwuje złote [[Cero z czubka języka]] Cero: Jego Cero ma unikatowy złoty kolor i jest wystrzeliwane z czubka języka, w przeciwieństwie do większości Arrancarów, który robią to używając rąk lub palców.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 291, strony 16-17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 308, strona 16 Ogromna moc duchowa: Nnoitra może poszczycić się niezwykle wysoką ilością Reiatsu. Jest w stanie walczyć na równi z Kenpachim Zarakim – kapitanem, który znany jest w Soul Society z niewyobrażalnie wielkiej ilości mocy duchowej. Z powodu ogromu Reiatsu Nnoitra ma tak silne Hierro i znajduje się niżej niż czwórka najlepszych z Espady, którzy są w stanie zniszczyć Las Noches po uwolnieniu. Zwiększona siła: Pomimo swojego cienkiego i kruchego wyglądu, Nnoitra jest przerażająco silny i może bez wysiłku włożyć wiele niszczącej mocy w jego wielkie Zanpakutō. Jest w stanie utworzyć wir tylko przez wirowanie łańcucha swojego Zanpakutō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 287, strony 9-10Manga Bleach; Rozdział 289, strona 7Manga Bleach; Rozdział 290, strona 12 Sonído: Nnoitra wykazał użwywanie Sonído podczas rozmowy Orihime z Ulquiorrą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 249, strony 5-7 Wykazał również używanie go w walce, jednak poziom nie jest znany. Jednak jest wystarczająco szybki by przytłoczyć zmęczonego po walce Ichigo w Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 287, strony 9-10Anime Bleach; Odcinki 190-191 Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Zanpakutō Nnoitry |Santa Teresa|w powszechnym hiszpańskim "Mantis religiosa" lub "Modliszka", a japońsku "Święta Modliszka Płacząca"}}: Zanpakutō Nnoitry wyjątkowo różni się od Zanpakutō większości Espady. W przeciwieństwie do standardowego kształtu katany, Santa Teresa przybiera formę ogromnego topora z dwoma półksiężycowymi ostrzami złączonymi na grzbietach. Łańcuch jest przyczepiony do pasa Nnoitry, pozwalając mu na wykonywanie dystansowych ataków. Podczas retrospekcji, za czasów gdy Nnoitra był 8. Espadą, miał tylko jeden półksiężyc na swoim Zanpakutō. thumb|right|190px|Uwolniona Santa Teresa * Resurrección: Komendą uwalniają jest . Nnoitra zyskuje dodatkowy zestaw broni, które wyglądają jak pancerz owada. W każdej ręce trzyma ogromną kosę, która przypomina odnóża modliszki ze złotą końcówką na każdej. Zyskuje również złoty znak rozciągający się od czoła do prawego oka, a także parę rogów na głowie. Jego lewy róg jest dłuższy niż prawy i przypomina półksiężyc. Pozostałość maski Hollowa również ulega zmianie, zęby pojawią się również na górze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 309, strony 7-11 Broń jest wykorzystywana zarówno do obrony, jak i do szybkiego ataku, co widać podczas walki z Kenpachim. :Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: :* Natychmiastowe tworzenie kończyn: Nnoitorze może urosnąć dodatkowy, trzeci, zestaw kończyn, które mogą wyrosnąć natychmiast i zaskoczyć przeciwnika niespodziewanymi atakami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 310, strony 18-19 :* Tworzenie broni: Poprzez fałdy przy nadgarstkach Nnoitrze mogą wyrosnąć bronie podobne do kosy, które mogą zastąpić uszkodzone lub utracone bronie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 311, strona 3 :* Zwiększona siła: W tej formie, jego siła zwiększa się jeszcze bardziej, pozwalając przytłoczyć Kenpachiego w walce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 310, strony 14-15 :* Błyskawiczna Regeneracja: Nnoitra posiada rzadką umiejętność do natychmiastowego regenerowania obrażeń w uwolnionej formie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 309, strona 12 Ta umiejętność pozwala mu regenerować odcięte kończyny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 310, strony 13 Jednak słabość Błyskawicznej Regeneracji polega na tym, że nie jest w stanie zregenerować narządów wewnętrznych i mózgu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 312, strony 6-9 Fracción thumb|right|190px|Tesra, Fracción Nnoitry * : Arrancar płci męskiej, który asystuje Nnoitrze dokądkolwiek ten idzie. Wydaje się wielbić Nnoitrę do tego stopnia, że ochrania go przed ostatnim atakiem Chada, pomimo krytyki Espady. Kiedy Tesra atakuje Zarakiego nie oceniając jego siły, Nnoitra krzyczy by tego nie robił, co pokazuje troskę Nnoitry o swojego podwładnego. Występy w innych mediach Nnoitra pojawia się w kilku grach Bleacha. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 bez formy Resurrección. Jest również grywalną postacią w Bleach: Versus Crusade, tym razem ze swoją uwolnioną formą. W Resurrección pojawia się w Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 i Bleach: Heat the Soul 7. Resurrección Nnoitry jest w pełni grywalne w Bleach: Soul Resurrección. Cenzura thumb|200px|Różnica między mangą a anime Obrażenia zadane przez Kendō Kenpachiego są złagodzone w anime. W mandze, atak wyrwał mu cztery ręce i prawie przeciął go na pół, co zostało pominięte w anime. Ciekawostki * Aspektem śmierci Nnoitry jest Rozpacz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 356, strona 14 * W sondażu na najlepszą walkę, walka Nnoitry z Kenpachim zajmuje 10. miejsce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 392, strony 1 * Jego imię bywa niepoprawnie romanizowane jako Nnoitora Jiruga. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Nnoitra Gilga ru:Нойтра Джилга de:Nnoitra Gilga fr:Nnoitra Gilger es:Nnoitra Gilga id:Nnoitra Gilga cs:Nnoitra Gilga Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Martwi